Conventional data cables are used in many different applications. For example, conventional data cables allow faster data transfer between key operational locations of a business. In other examples, they can be used to transfer data transfer between rooms in a home. Conventional data cables have many other uses.
Typically, data cables are manufactured from one or more pliable materials, such as plastic compounds, which allow the cables to be maneuvered to the user's desires for installation and use (e.g., bending around desks, around corners). Unfortunately, cables manufactured from pliable materials present difficulty when attempting to maneuver the pliable cables through tight spaces over lengthy distances. Cables can be manufactured from less pliable materials, such as harder plastics, but then will be less useful when installing the cables in typical installation situations.
Unfortunately, due to the aforementioned manufacturing quandary, data cables present problems when attempting to maneuver them through confined spaces, such as through wall interiors, lengthy piping, and the like. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a device allowing a cable manufactured from pliable material to improve the pliable cable's maneuvering through confined areas.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of embodiments. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as connected in an electrical, physically, mechanical, or other manner. The term “ring,” as used herein, includes items with a general annular, elliptical, polygonal, circular, and/or oval shape. Likewise, the term “annular,” as used hereafter, includes elliptical, oval, multi-sided polygon, ring, and/or circular shapes.